


Merry Christmas, Stiles!

by tensh_iie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Mpreg, Scenting, Stiles wants Christmas to be perfect, Twins, nothing but fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensh_iie/pseuds/tensh_iie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's christmas eve and Stiles just finished laying the final touches on the dinner table. In the past two hours he's been rushing trough the whole house, pulling out table clothes and napkins as well as his mothers finest clutter." </p><p> </p><p>- Fluffy OneShot about Stiles and Derek preparing to have dinner with the Pack on Christmas Eve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the category of "Teen Wolf" and I'm curious to see what you think ;)
> 
> Everything written in italic is backflash and happened in the past.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It's christmas eve and Stiles just finished laying the final touches on the dinner table. In the past two hours he's been rushing trough the whole house, pulling out table clothes and napkins as well as his mothers finest clutter. In between plates and forks and spoons he had neatly placed a few christmas ornaments, as well as red candles to set the mood. Taking a step back he looked at the huge table, set for twelve people. The whole pack, including his father and Scott's mother would come by later.

Lost in thought he rested his hands on his swollen belly while his gaze traveled all over the table to make sure every thing was perfect. He would light the candles later though to prevent them from burning down too fast.

The whole house was decorated in simple, but yet fancy Christmas decorations. A few chain lights here and there, a big wooden reindeer (which he and Derek had painted a few days before) at the front door. But also little snowmen and santa clause figures were placed everywhere around the house.

Two days ago, Derek had set up the christmas tree even though he's been refusing to get one at all. But Stiles had insisted because, well, Christmas wasn't really Christmas without a tree, right? So he talked his lover into getting a tree up and later that night they had decorated it together. At first the older male had been grumpy and moody, growling and hissing why they even needed something like that, but after a few kisses and pets, Stiles had him convinced him that it might actually be fun to do it together.

And so they had roamed trough all the little boxes full of decorations they owned and had set up the tree. All the time they shared hugs, touches and kisses, and Stiles couldn't be any happier. He always had loved Christmas ever since he ha been a child, and now that he had convinced Derek that Christmas was fun – things couldn't get any better.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around Stiles' body, resting on his little bump and the young man almost jumped ten feet high. He had been so deep in thoughts that he had not noticed Derek entering the room, talking to him even.

"Jesus, don't scare us like that," he chuckled and leaned against his lovers lean and muscular body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. I actually talked to you but you never answered, too caught up in your own little world, huh?" Derek cooed and brushed his nose against Stiles' neck, right behind his left ear and the younger male could feel how he scented him. Something Derek did very often, especially since Stiles became pregnant a few months ago.

"It's still kind of creepy when you do that. Creepy and romantic at the very same time," he whispered and rested his hands on top of Derek's as he let himself drown into the gentle embrace.

"It's a wolf thing and it comforts me. I love to smell you, leaving my own scent on you," Derek whispered back as he pressed a soft kiss onto his lover's neck. "So, have you set up the table? It looks great. You are amazing, you know that, right?"

"I know, I've been told," Stiles chuckled and leaned his head against Derek's as letter rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, both of them now staring at the dinner table.

"You're so silly. I wish you'd let me help you more...you know with the babies and all. You shouldn't do so much."

"I am pregnant, Derek, not dead or sick. Just pregnant, plus, I'd like to do as much as possible while I still can. I don't even wanna think about how I'll look when those two grow even bigger. I mean look at me... only three months pregnant and I already look like six, or seven months along." Stiles said and started to stroke his belly, earning a few little kicks from the babies inside.

"Did you feel it?" he asked and moved Derek's hands to where one of the twins was kicking right now. They both rested their hands on the spot, smiling as they felt the baby kicking again.

"It's still unreal to me that you are carrying my babies, but I love it. And I love to see you like that and I love them." Derek cooed and pressed another kiss to his lover's neck, taking in his scent once more.

It's been quiet a shock for both of them when one day, Stiles woke up in the morning only to find his lover with his head on his belly, eyes closed as he seemed to listen intently. At first Stiles thought that the other male only wanted to snuggle but as he brushed his hands trough Derek's thick, black hair he knew that something was up. Usually he would start to make this noise, Stiles always described it as a mixture between a purr and a growl – something that was only reserved for him to hear.

In general Derek showed him a side the other's had never seen and probably never would. Despite them being together for almost a year now, Derek was still a werewolf and had to maintain a certain picture for the rest of the pack. He wasn't a alpha anymore, but he was still Derek Hale. And Derek Hale did not cuddle or snuggle, he did not act silly and romantic and most of all... Derek Hale did not purr like a little kitten.

Not being the Alpha anymore had calmed Derek down though. A lot of worries had been falling off his shoulders when he had sacrificed this position in matter to save his sisterCora. At first Stiles had been worried what would happen now, but it seemed like Derek had needed to give away this title and just focus on himself for a little while. And so he and Stiles had retreated from the pack, moved into the new build Hale house and just focused on their relationship.

Scott was the new Alpha now, and Stiles was happy for his friend. But he was also glad to see his own boyfriend a little less tense and more relaxed.

Anyways, when Derek opened his eyes this morning and gazed at his boyfriend, Stiles knew something was up.

 

_"Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles asked, his eyes fixed on Derek who stared at him. He couldn't really tell from his features if he was upset or shocked and that worried Stiles. He hated it when Derek looked at him like that._

_"Derek? What happened? Talk to me please," he said and kept stroking trough the other mans hair and down his face._

_"You don't know, do you?" the werewolf asked and Stiled only frowned._

_"Know what?"_

_"What's going on down here," Derek smiled and let his hand rest on Stiles' flat stomach._

_Frowning even more the younger man shook his head. What did he mean with, "What's going on down here."_

_"I'm having a stomach flu, or what do you mean? Did you actually listen to my inside turn up side down and making disgusting gurgle noises?" Stiles asked while Derek crawled back up to him, kissing his shoulder gently._

_In the past two weeks Stiles had been suffering from morning sickness, or rather he didn't feel too well in general. Every morning he woke up with this weird and dull feeling in his stomach. A subliminal feeling of nausea before he had to jump of bed and race into the bathroom to throw up. Every morning the same. At first they thought he might have eaten something wrong, as they had been out for dinner and had visited this new restaurant in town. But as the whole thing not passed after a few days Derek had become worried. He wasn't used to people getting sick, as he as werewolf didn't get any kind of human diseases. He probably never had the stomach flu before, lucky him, Stiles had thought._

_"You don't have the stomach flu, baby. You are pregnant." Derek stated and Stiles could actually feel his heart skipping a beat._

_"Come again? I must be sleeping still because I thought I just heard you saying I am pregnant."_

_"I said that. You are pregnant, Stiles."_

_"I can't be pregnant, Derek. I am a guy. Men don't get pregnant. I am not pregnant."_

_"Well, apparently you are, because I can hear it's heart beat, baby. That's why I've been listening to your stomach. I woke up this morning and as usually I listened to your heartbeat until I... I heard another, tiny, little beat following right after yours. And it's here... right here." Derek smiled and let his hand rest on Stiles stomach._

_And with that Stiles had passed out. It took him a few minutes to come back to his senses, a worried Derek leaning over him in their shared bed. He couldn't believe what his lover was saying and he was sure that Derek somehow lost his mind. There was no way Stiles could be pregnant. But then again...nothing was impossible in a world with werewolves, Kanemas and Druids, right?_

_After a light breakfast they had tried up to come up with a plan or an idea what to do now. And how could they confirm the pregnancy? So far Stiles only had his werewolf boyfriend, who said that he could hear their baby inside of his stomach._

_So they called in a pack meeting, hoping someone else might be able to help them, or suggest something they might could do. Stiles didn't feel comfortable at all to bring such news into the pack, especially when they weren't confirmed yet. It wasn't that he did not trust the others, but he also wasn't very keen on hearing any comments to his and Derek's relationship._

_Of course the others accepted them and they were happy for them even, but it still wasn't common that a werewolf paired up with a human. Especially not the way Stiles and Derek were connected. In the past year they had found out that werewolves actually could have so called "mates". A mate basically was the one true love for this wolf. The one person they were meant to be, destined to be with. Of course they could hook up with other people as well, but they would never have the same feelings, or kind of feeling for them like they would have for their mate. And apparently Stiles was said mate for Derek._

_In the beginning they had thought it was a mistake, because usually only Alphas were able to sense or recognize their mates, which was why most of the werewolves didn't even know they have one, or never met theirs. But Derek had been an Alpha long enough and he always had this weird, indescribable feeling around Stiles. At first he had always pushed it away, not admitting to himself that he might be in love with the geeky young man, but when Scott found out about the whole mate-topic, everything made sense all of a sudden._

_It only took an hour until the whole pack filled in Derek and Stiles' living room, all of them eager and excited to hear whatever news their friends had for them. All of them were piled up on the two couches and chairs while Stiles sat next to Derek on one of them._

_"Tell us, what are the news? You called us here immediately so it must be important." Isaac asked, his eyes fixed on the couple in front of them._

_In the past year the whole pack had settled down. After the darach was defeated and the Alpha pack gone, except Ethan and Aidan who had joined their pack now. With no threats around they all had focused on school, work and/or their relationships._

_"Yeah, tell us, Stiles." Scott itched as well, grabbing Allison's hand. Becoming an Alpha had made Scott see the true bond between himself and Allison. Knowing she was his mate they had made up and were now slowly coming back together as a couple. It took them several months to overcome what had happened in the past, but by now Stiles was sure they would make it. Hell, he had managed to come together with Derek Hale and become insanely happy with him, so Allison and Scott could make it too._

_"Well, apparently, according to Derek's super-wolfy-hearing skills, I am pregnant." Stiles said, deciding it was easier to just throw it into the room instead of beating around the bush for too long._

_"Excuse me, what?" Lydia asked, her big eyes focused on Stiles and her face wore a confused expression. "Did you just say you are pregnant? Have you lost your mind? Has he pounded your head too many times against the headboard of your bed while you romped?" she snipped and shook her head, as Isaac spoke again._

_"He is right, just listen." he said and motioned towards his fellow wolves. "Just listen carefully. It's not easy with all the people in the room but it is there. A tiny, fast heart beat. Faster than all the others." he whispered and immediately silence settled in the room, all of them trying to hear what was going on in Stiles' stomach._

_Said one felt like a labor rat by now and he could feel his own heart rate picking up. It almost felt like he was inspected from the inside out as they all tried to catch the baby's heart beat._

_"You're right, it's there, but how is that even possible?" Ethan asked, looking into the group of people._

_"We don't know yet, we don't even know if it's really a baby. For all we know it could be...gas, an alien or whatever." Stiles snipped but learned a bit against Derek's side, searching for his comfort._

_"Did you try making a pregnancy test?" Allison asked, frowning a little though. "I don't know if they work for men though... but theoretically they should, right?"_

_"I am not peeing on a stick," Stiles huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I am not a chick and I am not making such a test. Don't make me loose my manliness completely."_

_"Well, we could bring you to Deaton and he could do an ultrasound on you or something," Scott suggested, knowing his boss would do that. By all means they couldn't walk into a hospital or to a normal doctor or anything similar._

_"I think that's the only option we have for now," Derek nodded and so they decided to pay Scott's boss a visit in the afternoon. Sighing Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder, closing his eyes. All of a sudden he felt tired and drained from all his energy._   
  


 

All that had been three months ago and the ultrasound Deaton did perform on Stiles confirmed the assumption Derek had made. Stiles was pregnant, but not only with one baby, but two. Twins.

It had taken a while before they all could settle into this situation, especially Stiles had been scared out of his mind. But by now he felt comfortable and content in his role, enjoying the pregnancy, especially since the babies started to move and kick inside of him.

"It's insane that you impregnated me. I am only eighteen and already knocked up by my very first boyfriend. I'm such a whore." Stiles chuckled as he turned in Derek's embrace, leaning up to kiss the other man gently on the mouth.

"You are a whore alright, baby. Always so needy and passionate for me," Derek chuckled, teasing Stiles' who immediately blushed bright red.

"I love you and your body, I can't change that." he whispered before they kissed once more, a slow and loving kiss. He could feel Derek's arms around his body, pulling him close with his swollen belly between them.

"I love you too, and I love our babies. I can't wait to have them here with us." Derek whispered, their lips brushing against each other as they kept standing close together. It was right there when the werewolf realized that he was content with his life. For the first time, in a very long time, he felt content and utterly happy with his life.

"You know, I am very happy you are my mate and that you are the person giving me children," Derek added, pulling away so he could look at Stiles. "I thought you being my mate was the tip on the iceberg already, but apparently I was wrong."

"Well, I'm glad I...we can make you happy. It's all we ever want and you make us happy too... all three of us." Stiles spoke, almost tearing up as he gazed into his lovers eyes. Usually Derek's face as was cold and almost stoic but whenever he gazed at him, he could see all the love, the need and everything he felt for Stiles and their children in his eyes. His bright green eyes didn't seem cold anymore, not at all.

Smiling again Derek leaned in for another kiss before he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Stiles." and they kissed again and again, drowning in their perfect little world, enjoying the time together before the pack would arrive and they all would have dinner.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! If so please leave me a review, even if you found it BS! Feedback is highly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
